Historia del cambio de mi vida
by Yadira Haruno
Summary: Que quede en tu conciencia la muerte de Sasuke-Habló Madara a Sakura.
1. Chapter 1: Comienzo

Capitulo 1:"Comienzo"

Capitulo 1

Se encontraba haciendo un clima terrible, parecia que el cielo sin querer se habia puesto de acuerdo con el día de aquella pelea que se dio lugar cerca de una de las guardias de una organizacion mundialmente conocida y temida por muchos en el mundo ninja...Akatsuki.

Despues de aquella pelea solo habian quedado escombros y en estos momentos un pelinegro estaba siendo atendido sin mucho exito por una pelirroja dentro de aquella guardia Akatsuki que, sorprendentemente, se encontraba en una cueva...

-Rayos-dijo una pelirroja

-No puedes curarlo?-dijo un peliblanco preocupado sin querer demostrarlo.

-La herida arrebaza mis conocimientos de medicina ninja...- dijo muy preocupada la ninja pelirroja especialista en la deteccion de chakras, pero no se especializaba en medicina ninja...

Salen ambos del cuarto de su lider y el Uchiha fundador pregunto...

-Que paso?, Curaste a Sasuke?-Hablo ese pelinegro algo preocupado, y con toda razon si era sangre de su sangre la que se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte...

-No, como le dije a Suigetsu, mis conocimientos ninja en medicina son pocos para la herida tan grave que tiene.-dijo enojada con sigo misma por no ser util.

-Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que sea buena en medicina ninja-Hablo Juugo por primera vez dando su opinión

-Y donde, por que dejame decirte que estamos en medio de la nada-dijo ironico Suigetsu.

-Basta, yo me encargo-hablo el Uchiha Mayor

Casualmente una pelirrosa pasaba muy cerca de aquella guardia...

-Rayos, debo llegar a la aldea a tiempo o si no me mataran-Penso Sakura

-Si, mira que alla son muy drama...-Inner fue interrumpida por un quejido...

-Que fue eso?¡-penso Sakura angustiada

No lo se pero sera mejor que averiguemos, puede ser que nos cause algun problema despues-sentencio la Inner de Sakura.

Sakura recorrio el area donde parecio escuchar ese sonido extraño, pero lo que encontro no se lo esperaba...

Allí se encontraba Uchiha Madara...

-Haruno Sakura, ven conmigo-dijo el Uchiha en modo de orden, pero de forma serena.

-Porque deberia de hacerlo-habló la Haruno saliendo del shok en que se encontraba y tomando una actitud fría y serena, la misma que utilizaba con sus enemigos.

-Porque tu ex-compañero de equipo Uchiha Sasuke te necesita...-iba a seguir hablando pero la pelirrosa lo interrumpio.

-Que dices, el nunca necesitaria algo de mi yo solo soy...soy una molestia para el-dijo tratando de no demostrar el dolor que sentia, le oprimia el corazón y le causaba tanto daño.

El Uchiha la miro con pena, si aunque no lo crean, Uchiha madara sintio pena y dolor por ella, pero no se noto debido a que tenia su mascara puesta.

-Pese a eso el te necesita, ya que ahora esta muy debil ya que se enfrento a un contrincante muy poderoso-hablo el pelinegro mayor tratando de hacerla comprender.

-Consiguete a otra ninja médico-le dijo la pelirrosa mostrando fuerza, aunque por dentro estuviera mas que preocupada.

-Si no lo atienden de inmediato morirá-dictaminó Madara.

-No voy a dejar a Konoha por el-dijo sabiendo que si no se iba de ahí sus defensas caerian rapidamente.

-entonces que quede en tu conciencia su muerte...-dijo Madara dandose la vuelta y llendose caminando de allí, pero Sakura lo detuvo...

-Esta bien...ire contigo...-hablo Sakura decidida.

-Entonces, bienvenida a Akatsuki...-dijo el Uchiha entregandole un anillo y una capa que la pelirrosa se puso...

-Adios...Naruto...Adios...Konoha-penso la chica de los orbes esmeralda con profunda tristeza soltando una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo.

_No te pongas triste ante una despedida. Una despedida es necesaria para volver a reencontrarse. Y un reencuentro, después de un momento o después de toda una vida, es algo inevitable. _


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura

Capitulo 2 "Sakura"

Sakura Narra

Llegabamos a una cueva que parecía no tener nada de diferente de las demás, entramos en ella y después Madara empezó a hacer unos sellos muy extraños para mi, después de eso se dejo ver una imponente casa que parecíera que es su guardia, era sorprendente el cambio ya que todo se veía diferente, había jardín, y eras simplemente hermoso.

Entramos a aquella casa y había unas personas que parecían haber esperado a que el Uchiha llegara...

-Y bien Uchiha-san ¿Dónde esta Sasuke-kun?-hablo la pelirrosa para atraer su atención...

-Espera un momento pequeña...-dijo esto en forma de susurro para luego hablar con las personas que estaban en este recibidor-Chicos ella es Haruno Sakura, será parte de Akatsuki...-iba a seguir hablando pero un rubio lo interrumpio...

¿Qué ella no fue la que mato a Sasori junto con una vieja llamada Chiyo?-dijo el rubio confundido ya que aquella niña a sus ojos parecía una debilucha...

-Si, ella misma es la que mato a Sasori...-le dijo el Uchiha fundador con un orgullo que nadie sabia de donde salía, asi que extraño a todos los presentes pero no le dieron mucha importancia.

Hola, Soy Konan...-hablo una peliazul sonriéndole y levantando la mano para estrecharla con la de Sakura, que, extrañamente la pelirrosa rápidamente hizo lo sugerido ya que, no sabia porque, la chica le inspiraba confianza al igual que los otros, exepto una pelirroja y un pelirrubio que después de presentarse supo que se llamaban Karin y Deidara...

-Bueno, te mostrare tu habitación...-hablo después de las presentaciones, Madara.

Caminaban la pelirrosa y el Uchiha fundador mientras entre ellos se formaba un incomodo silencio.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta encontrar una puerta de color negro con la insignia caracteristica de los Uchiha

-Este es tu cuarto...-Hablo Madara señalando la puerta de enfrente...-En el armario hay ropa, si quieres bañarte toma de esa ropa...-le dijo Madara mostrándole el baño y el armario. Después de eso la dejo sola en su cuarto.

-¿Qué los Uchiha no son el clan mas poderoso?... ¿entonces de dónde sacaron tiempo para marcarle con su puñetera insignia a todo?-se preguntó la pelirrosa internamente algo cabreada porque al abrir el armario había ropa muy bonita, pero con la insignia Uchiha en todos lados-Hasta el edredón de la cama tiene el símbolo Uchiha...-dijo ya mas calmada.

En otro lugar de la guardia.

-¿Crees que esto sea lo correcto Madara?-le pregunto Zetsu a el Uchiha fundador.

Madara se había quedado pensativo-Tal vez no sea lo mejor, pero es lo único que puedo hacer-dijo algo preocupado...

-Tal vez deberíamos decirle a Sak...-Zetsu iba a seguir hablando pero el Uchiha lo interrumpio.

-No, no podemos decirle de su pasado...-dijo Madara negándo rotundamente la idea de su acompañante antes de que este terminara de hablar.

-Bueno, pero deberías de entrenarla sin que ella sepa de su poder...al menos para que cuando le cuentes la verdad sepa usar su poder...-le hablo el subordinado del Uchiha.

-Buena idea, muchas gracias Zetsu...te puedes retirar-le dijo amablemente Madara y Zetsu se retiró, ya cuando se había ido el chico planta Madara saco de una caja una fotografía de el y una pequeña niña pelirrosa...se veía tanto cariño que hasta parecían como padre e hija.-Te juro que la cuidare bien Suzuna-dijo mirando el retrato nostálgico y los recuerdos de aquellos buenos días llegaron a su mente...

-Flash Back-

-Por favor...-decía, o más bien rogaba, una pequeña pelirrosa que aparentaba no mas de 6 años de edad.

-Está bien, está bien...-dijo un pelinegro cediendo después de la decima vez que la chiquilla le rogaba-Anda trae tus cosas para ir al lago-dijo revolviéndole los cabellos a la chica tiernamente.

-Hi, Madara Oto-san-hablo la chiquilla para después correr a su habitación y en solo unos minutos la tenia de regreso.

-Vamos-dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba la mochila de la niña y la colgaba en su hombro, mientras que con su mano derecha tomaba la mano de la niña para salir de ahí.

-Fin Flashback-

-Te jure que la protegería y lo hare-dijo con la mirada decidida mientras recuerdos tristes llegaban ahora.

-Flashback-

-Suzuna...-hablo un pelinegro con una hermosa bebé en brazos-Aqui esta tu niña...-le dijo sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, lagrimas de tristeza.

-Madara...quiero que t-tu cuides d-de ella...q-quiero que sie-siemppre la cui-cuides y veas lo q-que para e-ella sea lo m-mejor...po-porfavor, prometemelo...-le dijo la pelirrosa en su lecho de muerte.

-Te lo prometo...-hablo Madara ya sin contener las lagrimas que ahora caian libremente por sus mejillas-¿Que te parece si le pones Sakura...?-hablo el pelinegro sonriendole.

-M-me parece b-bien Madara O-oto-san...-dijo la pelirrosa con lagrimas adornando su rostro-H-ha lleg-llegado mi hora...cuidala bi-bien Oto-san...t-tu seras su abu-abuelo...te qui-quiero mucho siempre has sido como mi padre...recuerdalo, ad-adios...-despues de esas palabras la chica se quedo dormida, pero esta vez para siempre...

-Fin Flashback-

-Lo hare, aunque me cueste la vida, pequeña Suzuna-hablo madara mientras mas lagrimas salian sin control.

En otro lugar...

-Pero vieja...-gritaba un furioso rubio mientras golpeaba el escritorio de la Gondaime de Konoha.

-Na-naruto-kun todo estará bien..-hablo una preocupada ojiazul mientras tocaba el hombro del Kitsune para calmarlo.

-Si, todo estará bien...-hablo Naruto mas para si mismo que para los demás, y automáticamente después de decir esto se abrazo de la pelinegra buscando consuelo, y quien no lo buscaba, su la Flor de Konoha había desaparecido.

-¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a la Frente de marquesina?-hablo Ino al borde de las lagrimas mientras un preocupado Sai la abrazaba.

-Tranquila Ino...de seguro solo se ha retrasado...-hablo Sai mientras le acariciaba la espalda a Ino y la abrazaba mas fuerte de forma consoladora.

-¡¿Retraso?¡¿Tres días de retraso?...no lo creo...-dijo Ino entre sollozos que ya no podía reprimir.

-Tranquilícense chicos...de seguro regresa pronto...-dijo la Gondaime tratando de creerse sus propias palabras.-Solo tenemos que esperar un poco mas...-dijo mirando el cielo por la ventana de su despacho.

_El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad._

_William Shakesphere._


	3. Chapter 3: ConfesiónPor un beso

3.-"Una confesión/Por un beso."

Una pelirrosa caminaba por los pasillos de la guardia Akatsuki buscando a alguien...

-Mmm...creo que es esta...-hablo la de orbes verdes para si misma mientras tocaba la puerta y de el otro lado de esta se escuchaba un debil "adelante" y despues de esto la pelirrosa procedio a pasar.

-¿Quieres que te lleve ya a con Sasuke?-pregunto el Uchiha mientras la pelirrosa entraba.

-Si, por favor...- hablo la Haruno mientras se dejaba ver por Madrara completamente mostrando el atuendo que llevaba era simple...una blusa de manga tres cuartos, por el frio de esa epoca de el año pero que dejara al descubierto parte de el brazo para poder moverse libremente sin preocuparse de que las mangas se fuesen a manchar, y un pantalon algo ajustado pero no demasiado, ambas prendas con el simbolo Uchiha bordado.

-Vamos...-dijo le Uchiha mientras sonreia para sus adentros ,ya que le daba un orgullo que ella llevara esas ropas,y se levantaba de su asiento.

Ambos salieron de el despacho de el Uchiha y fueron a la recamara de el Uchiha menor ,que resultaba, se encontraba adelante de la de la pelirrosa. Entraron y Sakura vislumbro una habitachon con paredes pintadas en varios tonos de azul con el simbolo Uchiha marcado en casi todas partes, en el centro de la habitacion yacia Sasuke acostado en una cama y a sus lados unas estanterias con libros que parecian antiguos y demas cosas.

-Sasuke-kun...-dijo la pelirrosa en un susurro casi inaudible mientras lo miraba, parecia que lo habian envenenado...eso se notaba a simple vista...por suerte ella llevaba siempre sus antidotos mas fuertes para detener o retrasar venenos mas debiles o fuertes, lo primero que haria seria revisarlo para ver cuales eran los sintomas y despues aplicar uno de sus antidotos.

-Vamos a ver...-la pelirrosa empezo a revizar los sintomas...y cada vez fruncia mas el ceño.-No puede ser...-dijo la de ojos verdes algo preocupada.

-¿Que tiene?-pregunto el Uchiha mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Es el mismo veneno que el de Sasori...pero el...el esta muerto-dijo la pelirrosa estupefacta ya que el unico que sabia fabricar aquel veneno era el pelirrojo de las marionetas, Sasori.

-¿Pero como?-hablo Madara ya que Sasori se llevo la formula de el veneno a la tumba.

-¿Contra quien se enfreto Sasuke?-hablo la pelirrosa para confirmar algo.

-Kabuto...ese desgraciado...-hablo el Fundador con algo de repugnancia hacia a aquel individuo.

-Era de esperarse...-hablo Sakura mientras sacaba de una mochila en la que cargaba todas sus cosas mas escenciales un antidoto hecho por ella misma y se lo inyectaba a el pelinegro.-Esto no sera suficiente...al parecer el veneno iba mezclado con alguna sustancia que inmoviliza los musculos, va a necesitar terapia para que pueda recuperarse completamente...- dijo la pelirrosa mientras inyectaba otra sustancia.-Esta es para ayudar a el tratamiento...ya vera que se pondra bien-dijo Sakura mientras sonreia y acariciaba ,sin que nadie la viera, los cabellos de el pelinegro menor con ternura.

Aunque la Haruno se esforzo para que Madara no la viera, fue en vano ya que el Uchiha fundador logro mirar este gesto.-Tal vez aun alla esperanza para ustedes...-penso Madara sonriendo levemente.-Bueno, pues yo me retiro.-dijo el pelinegro.-Pero antes quiero decirte que vas a entrenar para hacerte mas fuerte, aunque ya lo eres...¿Esta bien?-hablo el fundador esperando que la pelirrosa respondiera.

-Claro, solo aviseme cuando y donde y ahi estare.-dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en una silla que estaba en el cuarto para velar el sueño del Uchiha.

-Bueno, pues yo me voy…Te vere después.-hablo el Akatsuki mientras salía por la puerta para darle mas libertad a la pelirrosa.

-En Konoha-

Un rubio paseaba por las calles de Konoha, después de haber dejado a una ojiperla con una gran sonrisa de pura felicidad mientras recordaba un momento memorable para el y la chica…

-Flashback-

Un rubio y una ojiperla caminaban hacia el Ichiraku Ramen mientras sostenían una platica algo poco convencional ya que el rubio hablaba y ella estaba tan roja como un tomate pero con una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar todas las tonterías dichas por el ojiazul.

-Y por eso odio a la vieja con odio jarocho…-dijo con cara de mártir-Mira que tirar mi ramen hermoso y sagrado-se escuchaba decir al rubio de nuevo pero ahora casi llorando por su querido ramen.-Pero ya vera esa vieja…voy a tirar todo su sake a ver si le parece bonito.-dijo Naruto sonriendo imaginándose a Tsunade llorando por su preciado sake, mientras Hinata se imaginaba a un rubio totalmente apaleado y a su lado la Hokage sonriendo macabramente dando muestras de todavía no haber acabado con el.

-N-no creo q-que sea buena i-idea Naruto-kun…-decia Hinata algo preocupada e iba a seguir hablando pero en eso llegaron al puesto de Ramen y se encontraron con Choji Shikamaru e Ino sentados.

-¡Eh Sikamaru, Ino, Choji!-dijo Naruto en forma de saludo mientras el y Hinata se sentaban.

-Que problemático…-decia el castaño ya que cuando Naruto empezara a hablar ya no lo callarían y la verdad a el no le apetecia del todo escuchar las estupideces del rubio.

-Cgomo vgha tofdo…-habló Choji con la boca llena de comida saludando a los recién llegados.

-Hola Hinata, Naruto-dijo Ino sonriendo para después seguir comiendo.

-Viejo…-Llamo Naruto para pedir el ramen de el y de la ojiperla.

Paso aproximadamente media hora con un Naruto diciendo estupideces y con la boca llena hasta el tope de comida, una Hinata muy sonrojada, un Shikamaru con cara de sueño, un Choji al igual que Naruto y apoyando las estupideces de este e Ino golpeando a Naruto cada cinco minutos mientras decía algo parecido a "Dices puras gilipolleces" mientras Naruto decía "Eh Sakura no sabía que ya habias llegado…" diciendo esto porque Ino lo golpeaba por cualquier cosa. Al final todos se fueron a sus casas a excepción de Hinata y Naruto que en un rato mas ya se encontraban fuera de el puesto de ramen.

-B-bueno…yo…Naruto-kun…etto…adiós…-hablo una Hinata tímida mientras uno sonrojo tenía sus mejillas.

-Nee… Hinata-chan porque no mejor te acompaño?-Hablo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras esperaba la respuesta de la peliazul y también un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-N-No será mucha molestia?-Decía una peliazul más tímida que antes mientras jugaba con los dedos las manos.

-claro que no, para mí no será ninguna molestia además tengo que hablarte de algo. –dijo el Rubio sonrosándose levemente-Bueno…yo, Hinata-chan…yo…-decia Naruto nervioso.

De improviso Naruto besó a la pelinegra y esta se sorprendio demasiado, mas no se desmayo y correspondio tímidamente el beso. Naruto se separo lentamente.

-Te amo Hinata-chan-dijo el rubio sin tartamudear con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Y-yo igual Na-Naruto-kun…-dijo la pelinegra y ya sin timidez alguna beso de nuevo al ojiazul y este le correspondio.

-En otro lugar…-

-Casi esta todo listo Orochimaru-sama… ya falta muy poco-se escucho a un chico de lentes que se encontraba arrodillado en frente de un sujeto que parecía humano pero con rasgos de serpiente.

-Muy bien Kabuto-dijo Orochimaru mientras sacaba su lengua como si estuviera saboreando algo.-Muy pronto entraremos en acción.-decia para después toser-Aunque por el momento estoy algo enfermo…pero cuando me recupere terminaremos con esto…-dijo sonriendo…

_Un acto de justicia permite cerrar el capítulo;_

_un acto de venganza escribe un capítulo nuevo…_

_**Chics, tal vez no pueda actualizar en dos meses, ya se, ya se, no se enojen es por una buena razon...**_

_**¡Ese tiempo estare castigada ToT!**_

_**Mis calificaciones no fueron muy buenas este bimestre :/ así que tendre muy poco tiempo para escribir...espero que me entiendan. Lo mismo va para mmi otro fanfic "Como niños".**_

_**Bye.**_

_**Yadira Haruno ToT.**_


End file.
